1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna structure and related wireless communication apparatus, and more particularly, to an antenna structure and related wireless communication apparatus further disposing a grounding element with an L shape to reduce coupling effects resulting from a metal plane with a large area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As wireless telecommunication develops with the trend of micro-sized mobile communications products, the location and the space arranged for antennas become increasingly limited. Therefore, built-in micro antennas have been developed. Some micro antennas such as chip antennas and planar antennas, are commonly used and occupy very small volume.
The planar antenna has the advantages of small size, light weight, ease of manufacturing, low cost, high reliability, and can also be attached to the surface of any object. Therefore, micro-strip antennas and printed antennas are widely used in wireless communication systems. For example, monopole antennas or dipole antennas are suited for use in 3G transceivers. These antennas are widespread, being applied to GSM, DCS, UMTS, WLAN, Bluetooth, etc.
The housings of mobile communication products (for example, notebook computers) are now commonly constructed with metallic materials, such as Al—Mg alloys. However, a metal plane with a large area will affect the transmitting and receiving qualities of the monopole antenna, which makes the antennas difficult to match impedance to. Therefore, how to reduce sizes of the antennas, improve antenna efficiency, improve radiation patterns, and increase bandwidths of the antennas becomes important topics in this field.